The Active Matrix Organic Light Emitting Diode (AMOLED), as a new generation of display technology, has advantages such as self-illumination, wide viewing angle, high contrast, low power consumption, high response speed, high resolution, full color and thinness. Accordingly, AMOLED has a prospect of becoming one of the mainstream display technologies in future.
Presently, touch display panels are widely equipped in various electronic devices such as mobile phones and tablet computers, to allow manipulation of the devices through touch sensing. Accordingly, OLED touch display panels obtained by integration of touch components and OLED display panels begin to enter into the markets.
The touch components may be integrated into an OLED panel through methods such as in-cell, on-cell, One Glass Solution (OGS), Glass/Glass (G/G), Glass/Film (GFF), and so on.
As shown in FIG. 1, in accordance with the G/G solution, a touch display panel includes a Thin Film Transistor (TFT) substrate 10, an OLED element 20 formed on the TFT substrate 10, a package cover 30, an encapsulant 70 disposed between the TFT substrate 10 and the package cover 30 to adhere them hermetically, a touch component 40 disposed on the package cover 30, a protection cover 50 disposed on the touch component 40, and a Flexible Printed Circuit Board (FPC) 60 electrically connected with the touch component 40. In such integration solution, the touch component is adhered to the outside of the package cover, and thus the numbers of processes and components are increased. Further, the protection cover 50 is additionally needed, and thus the thickness of the touch panel is increased, which is adverse to super thinness of the touch panel.
As shown in FIG. 2, in accordance with the on-cell solution, a touch display panel includes a TFT substrate 10, an OLED element 20 formed on the TFT substrate 10, a package cover 30, a touch component 40 disposed under the package cover 30, an encapsulant 70 disposed between the TFT substrate 10 and the package cover 30 to adhere them hermetically, and a Flexible Printed Circuit Board (FPC) 60 electrically connected with the touch component 40. In such integration solution, the touch component 40 is integrated at the inside of the package cover, and thus this solution may reduce the thickness of the display panel as compared with the G/G solution. However, in this solution, the light emitted from the OLED element 20 is absorbed, reflected, refracted or interfered and so on when passing through the touch component 40, which results in poor display effect of the OLED display panel.
The in-cell capacitive touch panel may be realized by additionally adding touch scan lines and touch sensing lines directly on a TFT array substrate. Specifically, two layers of strip-shaped electrodes insulated from and intersected with each other are formed on the TFT array substrate, so as to serve as touch driving lines and touch sensing lines, respectively. A capacitor is formed at the intersection of the two stripes of electrodes, i.e., the two stripes of electrodes constitute two electrodes of the capacitor. When driving signals are applied on the touch driving lines, signals coupled from the touch sensing lines through a sensing capacitor are detected, and thus the values of capacitances at all intersections may be obtained. If a user's finger touches the touch panel, the coupling between two electrodes of the capacitor will be influenced and the value of the capacitance is changed, and thus the electrical signals coupled from the touch sensing lines are changed. According to the changes in the sensing signals, the touch position may be determined. Even if there are a plurality of touch positions, actual coordinates of each touch position can be computed. However, in the structure design of this type of in-cell capacitive touch panel, new films or layers need to be added on the existing TFT array substrate.
Thus, an in-cell touch display panel structure which may simplify the manufacturing process and/or have better display effect and/or better touch detection accuracy is needed.
The above information disclosed in the BACKGROUND is only for the purpose of facilitating understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and thus it may include information which does not constitute prior art known to one of ordinary skill in this art.